


Rise Again For Me

by Khriskin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Aug. 12th, 2008</p>
<p>Summary: Written for drabbles Day 25 Prompts: Song/Poem: Perfect by Maren Ord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Again For Me

He wasn’t used to it, you couldn’t get used to something like that, but he’d accepted the fact that Jack was going to die. Repeatedly. Ianto finished mopping, returning the Hub to its not-really-a-charnel-house facade, and wondered if they’d get through the week without having to mop again.

It was hard, digesting the concept death wasn’t _death_ ; his heart still stopped when Jack took a bullet or was mauled or electrocuted or– dropping that train of thought with a sigh, he picked up the bucket.

Life went on, in that strange disconcerting shudder, but it went on.

_Welcome to Torchwood._


End file.
